


Fragments of Him

by Jenn23133



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn23133/pseuds/Jenn23133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones dies in a car accident and here is how Jim tries to get better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments of Him

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for Imagine-Jim-Bones-and-Spock cause she wouldn't play the game Fragments of him (Which is the plot and reason why this was written.... hints the title)
> 
> Also this is my first work and yea, all mistakes are my own and I apologize for them, if any.
> 
> The inspiration of the work: http://www.kongregate.com/games/Aceria620/fragments-of-him?acomplete=fragm
> 
> I don't own anything, like seriously nothing

Jim knew he would never grow old with Bones. He has always thought it would be because he died, not Bones, but Bones did.

Bones died on Thursday in a car accident, ‘It wasn’t a bad wreck,” the doctors told Jim, he was a live in the ambulance but never woke up, it was just that something in Bones’ neck twisted in a way it shouldn’t had. “It only happens in one in a thousand wrecks,” the doctors also told Jim, probably for comfort, much like how Jim tried to comfort himself with the fact that Bones died before he could get to the hospital.

And now Jim was alone. He can’t bring himself to drive anymore, so he walks. He passes the park that him and Bones always came when the both had the day off to feed the ducks. He enters the park now and only thinks of Bones. He is the only one in the park and walks slowly to the edge of the pond. He looks around and slowly images that he is deleting everything in the park, the trees, the benches, the low wood fence, the ducks and the pier, removing everything that reminds him of Bones. Because all they are, are fragments of him.

In the apartment, it is much worse, Jim had taken things of Bones and put them in boxes. His traveling souvenirs, his photographs, his toothbrush, his pillow and even a wine glass that Bones had drank out of the night before the accident. Jim also put up all the books in the house, when he couldn’t sleep Bones always read to him and Jim would fall asleep to his soft voice, knowing that Bones was there with him.

When Nyota and Spock came over, they both took notice to the missing objects. Nyota gave Jim a small sympathetic smile and Spock questioned it. “I am trying the minimalist look,” is all Jim has to say.

The rest of the items in the apartment Jim deletes from his mind, just like in the park, to get rid of all the Fragments of him.

Walking hasn't helped Jim much at all, because when he passes restaurants his throat tightens at the thought that he will now have to ask for a table for one and if it’s for two it isn't for a date with Bones. When he passes by their favorite restaurants he deletes all of the tables and the chairs from his mind.He also deletes the candles that flickered with the slight wind, the fencing, and the bushes near the restaurant.

Slowly Jim notices everywhere he goes he deletes things, anything that can be related to him, any fragments that didn't leave with Bones’ dead body itself.

When Jim gets the call from the insurance company if he wants to fix the car, he couldn't speak, how could everyone be okay and able to go on when he is hung up. Finally after silence he says yes, and he doesn't know why, that car is a fragment of Bones and why would he want such a painful reminder around.

But after saying yes to getting Bones’ car fixed, everything seems to start getting better. That it still hurts for Bones to be gone but Bones will always be a part of Jim. And ignoring that fact is killing Bones all over again.

Bones changed Jim, and Jim accepts that and will always have a Fragment of Bones to remind him of that.


End file.
